The not so perfect Christmas story,
by Rose Gilmore
Summary: Mostly Jott, with Romy, Lancitty. I know Christmas is long over but-sorry. Style done by Speed Demon Rox, who did Small Probelmes 1 & 2 for lancitty. Bad Summary Good story. Hope you like it! Their might be sequels... SOON TO BE UPDATED AND REVISED.


**So this is my first time updating EVER on Fanfiction .com so I'm not exactly sure if I did it **

**right or not. **

**I dont own any of the charectors or and the idea of the style was from SpeedDeemon he**

**wrote Small Problems 1 and 2 for Lancitty and said he's never doing it again. So I thought**

**I would.**

**Yeah, I know Christmas is WAY over, but It took a while to finish it and upload. Also, their**

**will be sequels:**

"Your kidding. SCOTT!" Jean yelled into the phone.

Scott barely had enough time to answear his cell phone before his girlfriend started yelling in

his ear.

"I guess you got my text message." Scott said sheepishly.

"That is the most insesitive thing ever!!! You dont say those kind of things over a text!!" Jean

retorted, thinking about the text she just read.

**Sthefl to JtheQ: **_Sry, have to cancel x-mas plans. :(_

"Like I said, I'm so sorry, its just that plans came up: Alex wants to spend christmas as

brothers together and the Prof. X wants me to work on a conventional Cerebro. I'm supposed to

make sure it works in Hawaii. Where my brother is... As I said before-"

"No Scott, did you know that Kitty convinced Lance to spend Christmas with her at the

school??" The fierry red head took a breath. "Lance, the 'bad boy' the 'enemy', whatever name

you've called him cares enough of his girlfriend to do what she wants." Jean started really yelling

now, "AND YOU!!! THE 'FEARLESS LEADER', THE 'GOOD GUY', THE 'GREATEST BOYFRIEND'.

YOU DONT CARE ENOUGH FOR ME TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH ME. YOU ARE REALLY

AN ASS!! GO TO HELL!!" With that she hung up, and sent a text to Kitty Pryde.

**JtheQ to PK15: **_Want 2 go shopping_

**PK15 to JtheQ: **_Sure Where r you_

**JtheQ to PK15:**_ In my room U_

**PK15 to JtheQ: **_Same_

"So, like, whats with the change of heart Jean?" Kitty said as she phased through

Jean's bedroom door. "Yesterday you were all 'No more shopping for me! Yippie, I'm done!!

I've got everyone on my list and I'll be paying it off 'till summer.' " Kitty mocked Jean.

Jean rubbed her eyes, "I did not say it like that, and um," Jean searched for a lie, not

wanting to tell Kitty she needed a distraction from her relationship with Scott. "I'm

not Christmas shopping anyway. I just want to go shopping. If you dont want to join me-fine."

And with that Jean grabbed her purse and opened her door, looking at Kitty to see if she was

gonna come.

"I'm coming!!" Kitty yelled and walked out the door.

The next day, aka December 2

_Dear Lance,_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!! _

_**Hope you have a Purrrrrr-fect Christmas!! **__--Is'nt that cute? Its like this card_

_was made for us! I totally love the kitty with a christmas ornament on the front... Dont you?_

_Well, Nothing much to say, just thought that even though I see you like, every day and talk_

_to you the same, you should still get a card._

_Love, Kitty Pryde_

_P.S. Thanks again for choosing me, and agreeing to spend christmas at the mansion with me!_

_I know you dont think it sound like fun, but you'll see it will be. The proffessor said that since_

_a lot of the students are gone you dont have to share a room with anyone... I know you did not_

_like the idea of rooming with Bobby. (Or, like, anyone for that matter.) You can move in any_

_time too. _

December 5

_Dear Pretty Kitty,_

_Merry Christmas hope you have a great one._

_**May your holiday come with all the trimmings! **__--I hope that does _

_not include all the DRAMA I'm expecting spending christmas at the mansion!! Or else_

_you know you'll owe me!!! (BIG TIME!!)_

_Love, LANCE ALVERS _

_P.S. Its not a christmas taboo to give this card to you in person? Just becouse, since_

_I'm now staying at the mantion for christmas, (so far so good). I dont see why I should_

_waste money in a stamp and all that stuff. And yes, I'm glad I have my own room except,_

_I have a feeling that Kurt might have stayed here. It smells horrible!!_

Next day

_I'm passing this note to you at school since like, I forgot to give it to you at breakfest! _

_Is'nt that cool! Its sooo nice having you here, soooooooo cool! And yeah, I'm not sure _

_whose room you have, it might of been the empty one that all the boys hang out at. So _

_yeah, Kurt would have been there.._

_I'm bored,,, are you?_

_K_

_Yeah, why does it even matter if you can find things like this?_

_L_

_What? Do you mean what we the lecture is about?_

_K_

_DUH!_

_L_

_Yeah, I mean when have we EVER used this kind of Grammer and stuff?_

_K_

_Agreed. There's only 29 min. 45 second's untill we're out and this is ovoer_

_L_

_And then we go to ANOTHER boring lecture_

_K_

_True,_

_L_

_At least we dont have such hard mid-terms like Jean._

_K_

_To bad her boyfriend is already on christmas vacation_

_L_

_I know, that sucks! Why should HE get out of it?_

_K_

You sure write boring notes, you know I've been reading them. You know

people read them when you pass them... Your SOO boring.

The Pietro

_I should stop, the teacher's sending me dirty looks, she can TOTALLY_

_see me passing notes to you._

_K_

_And Its weird that Pietro's such a snoop an reading them._

_L_

_Yea, See you at home!!! (Sounds soooo cool yea??!! ...no dont reply 'kay. Just_

_ummmm make a small small small small evalanch._

_K_

**RLICIOUS to PK15: **Your boyfriend just did that right?

**PK15 to RLICIOUS:** What?

**RLICIOUS to PK15: **Dont play dumb, that small earth quake.

**PK15 to RLICIOUS: **Yeah. G2G 'kay?

_**Summersthefearlessleader has entered the conversation**_

_**JeantheQueen has left the conversation**_

**PrettyKitty15: **What just happend?

**SummersTheFearlessLeader**: Yeah, did I miss something?

**Rougue-a-licious: **I think you just missed your girlfriend.

**PrettyKitty15:** She's still your girlfriend right?

_**IROCKTHEWORLD has entered the conversation**_

**MaximofftheGod: **Your oblivious Summers, your girlfriends MAD at you!!

**SummersTheFearlessLeader:** The day I believe what you say is-NEVER!

**PrettyKitty15**: Lance, try telling Scott what he's been missing while away.

**IROCKTHEWORLD:** Yeah 'Fearless Leader' Pietro's right. Your girlfriends pissed!

**SummersTheFearlessLeader: **Nooo, She would of told me, when I left she was mad,

but then she did drive me to the airport.

**PrettyKitty15:** You and Jean have never fought B4?

**SummersTheFearlessLeader:** No

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Take it from the ppl who do fight:

**PrettyKitty15: **You are TOTALLY in a fight!

**SummersTheFearlessLeader:** Yea right!

**MaximofftheGod:** Everyone who believes that Grey & Summers are in a fight type 'Summers' a dunce'

**PrettyKitty15:** SUMMERS A DUNCE

**IROCKTHEWORLD:** your a dunce

**Rouge-a-licious:** agreed

**MaximofftheGod:** You guys are supposed to type 'Summers' a dunce'

**PrettyKitty15:** Do you believe us now?

**SummersTheFearlessLeader**: I guess. But its not over spending christmas with her is it?

**PrettyKitty15**: Yea

**MaximofftheGod:** Duh

**Rouge-a-licioous:** Ya think?

**IROCKTHEWORLD:** Summers, you and I would have been in the same boat if I did not choose to spend

my christmas at this stupid mansion with kitty.

**IROCKTHEWORLD**: I meant Splendid not Stupid.

**PrettyKittyk15:** Yeah right!

**SumemrstheFearlessLeader: **WHAT??!! The punk is staying at the mansion?? Not in my room right???

**Rouge-a-licious**: I feel bad for you Scott, your sooooo out of the loop! I'll send you an e-mail to fill you in.

This conversations too big- too confusing..

_**Rouge-a-licious has left this conversation**_

**PrettyKitty15: **Dont talk to Lance that way Scott. Please?

**SummerstheFearlessLeader: **Another time, another place Lance. But, just one question: If everyone's

at the mansion why are you all online talking to each other instead of TALKING to each other?

**MaximofftheGod:** The Pietro does not live at there

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **I dont know, its just--Something we do.

**MaximofftheGod:** Kinda weird if you ask me, for once I agree with Summers

**SummerstheFearlessLeader:** This is the ONLY time we agree

**IROCKTHEWORLD**: Although truth be told I'm still mad that you got to get out of school

unlike us, where are you?

**SummerstheFearlessLeader:** Hawaii.

**MaximofftheGod**: HAWAII??? WHY???

**IROCKTHEWORLD**: No wonder you ditched everyone and Jean for christmas!

**SummerstheFearlessLeader**: Well my brother lives there and prof. x. wants me to do something.

**MaximofftheGod:** What?

**SummerstheFealressLeader: **

**IROCKTHEWORLD**: Dont tell me, 'confidential for xmen only?'

**SummerstheFearlessLeader**: Yup

**PrettyKitty15:** I'm feeling left out. I already knew about Scot going to Hawaii and all that

through Jean. So I'm gonna leave you gues to have a 'manly talk'.

**IROCKTHEWORLD:** Bye my pretty kitty. Meet me 'you know where' at 8.

**PrettyKitty15: **'k by lance.

_**PrettyKitty15 has left this conversation**_

_**IHEXyou has entered this conversation**_

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **I cant believe you Summers, I thought you and Grey were

heading towards the alter.

**MaximofftheGod: **yeah..

**IHEXyou:** You guys are scaring and scarring me! Summers and Grey are'nt old enough!!

**SummerstheFearlessLeader: **Actually, we are. And let me guess, Wanda right?

**MaximofftheGod: **You really dont IM often do you?

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Who else would have an IM 'IHEXyou'?

**IHEXyou: **I can type for my self you now! And so correct me if I'm wrong: Cyclops and Grey

'heading towards the alter' are now not becouse of some stupid argument and for some

idiotic reason you (summers) are going to these to idiots for advice?

**SummerstheFearlessLeader: **Yeah got it right.

**MaximofftheGod: **The Pietro is ignoring you comments but you forgot the part about

Scot not know why his girlfriend is mad at him

**IROCKTHEWORLD**: Other then that and the part where you call me an idiot!! You got it

right Wanda.

**IHEXyou: **I'm just gonna sit here and read what advice you to imbecile's give to Summers

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **You've got to come back in time for christmas. Or just come back.

**SummerstheFearlessLeader:** Cant. No money. No way. NEXT!

**MaximofftheGod: **Why dont you apologize----no bad idea. Umm like OH! Rebound.

**SummerstheFearlessLeader: **Rebound?

**MaximofftheGod: **You know, get her jealous by doing it with another girl. That'll make her

want you back.

**SummerstheFearlessLeader: **NEXT!!

**IHEXyou:** You guys are SUCH idiots!

**IROCKTHEWORLD:** And your advice is what 'oh great one'?

**IHEXyou: **On conditions

**SummerstheFearlessLeader: **What?

**IHEXyou:** Summers: you must do what and I say pay me $10, peitro- do my chores for a week, Lance- tell

your girlfriend to stop being all 'valley girl' to me

**SummerstheFearlessLeader:** Deal

**IROCKTHEWORLD:** WHAT???

**MaximofftheGod: **WHAT???

**SummerstheFearlessLeader: **Say deal or you'll regret it. I know things that you do, and

I WILL blow it if you dont say deal.

**MaximofftheGod:** You _know_ things?

**IROCKTHEWORLD:** Yea, your a goody 2 shoes, where we go and what we do you cant

even fathom.

**SummerstheFearlessLeader:** You've got it the other way around. You dont even know

that I would know what you do becouse you cant even fathom what i do or what i know.

**MaximofftheGod:** Your making my brain hurt. DEAL

**IROCKTHEWORLD:** okay DEAL

**IHEXyou:** Are you done?

**IROCKTHEWORLD:** Yeah

**IHEXyou:** First Apologize for being an insessitive ass, jerk and make sure you let her know

that you were wrong and she was right. Second, Send her gifts: flowers, chocolate, sentimental

things that you would only know. Third get her a pricy piece of jewelery for her to open at

Christmas. Fourth, Get something from where ever you'd be when your spending christmas.

Fith, give that to her the day that you go all out and make another Christmas to spend with her.

Think of it as a make up christmas celebration.

**SummerstheFearlessLeader: **

**MaximofftheGod: **woah, your good.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Why dont we go to you for advice?

**IROCKTHEWORLD:** Summers??? Are you like speechless?

**SummerstheFearlessLeader: **Yeah

**IHEXyou: **Oh, did I forget: you cant tell anyone that I gave you this advice.

**IHEXyou: **Think of it as our little secret. 'kay?

**SummerstheFearlessLeader:** Okay-But you think It's really going to work?

**IROCKTHEWORLD:** Did you even read the advice she wrote? Dude, its SO gonna work!

**SummerstheFearlessLeader: **Well, Thanks for the advice Wanda

**IHEXyou: **Just remember the conditions.

**SummerstheFearlessLeader**: Of course. But its Midnight here, so I've got to go.

_**SummerstheFearlessLeader has left this conversation.**_

**MaximofftheGod: **Really wanda, u think i'm gonna do your chores?

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **You totally cant back off now peitro, anyway I've got to go.

**MaximofftheGod;** The kittens knocking is'nt she?

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Yeah,

**IHEXyou:** Dont forget about telling her

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **YEAH, i'll do that

_**IROCKTHEWORLD has left this conversation.**_

**MaximofftheGod: **Whose computer are you on anyway?

**IHEXyou:** The one at the store-they have a Clear-Wire trial comp

_**IHEXyou has left this conversation.**_

**MaximofttheGod: **Where did you go?

**MaximofftheGod:** I guess I'll go now too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Do not use this computer to chat with others! **_**(A/N sign at store Wanda was using.)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.December 7 ...History class...

_Are we gonna have a x-men x-mas party?_

_K_

We always do dont we?

J

_Yeah, but you've been like, weird lately. _

_K_

Like how?

J

_Ever since Scott left for Hawaii._

_K_

No I have not. And dont even THINK about passing a note that say's

'have to'

'have not'

'have to'

'have not'

'have to'

'have not'

you know I'm ultimately gonna win!

J

_I'm just saying that you've been like acting weird since scott, who-BTW is he still like _

_you boyfriend? left. Either your lonely or mad. Or both. Thats why some of us are not _

_sure if you were still gonna have the party._

_K_

'Some of us' as who? And he's still my boyfriend and I'm not mad or lonely.

J

_Who? Just Everyone. But liike, when are we gonna have it?_

_K_

It?

J

_The party DUH!_

_K_

I was thinking either a Christmas Eve or December 20th.

J

_Sounds good, I like Christmas Eve to be a party of its own but- _

_WHY DONT WE HAVE 2 PARTY'S!!_

_K_

**Okay-I'm game**

**R**

Me too.

But why does Rogue know what we're passing notes about?

J

_IDK_

_K_

**I can read from behind you- while you're writing it.**

**Can we invite Remy?**

**R**

_OOOHHH you totally like him!_

_K_

Sure Rouge.

J

_Rouge- Did you notice that Jean's been more passive and accepting since_

_SOMEONE left?_

_K_

**Totally**

**R**

I know you did not pass me the last two notes you wrote but-

I'm a Telekinatic, and could hear what you wrote. I HAVE NOT

BEEN WEIRD, DOWN, PASSIVE, ACCEPTING OR DIFFERENT

SINCE SCOTT LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J

**Dont get all puffy, Sor-rey**

**R**

_Like, sorry Jean._

_K_

RINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!

Thirty-seven seconds later

**RLICIOUS to PK15 & JtheQ: **See you home- I've only got 3 more classes

**PK15 to JtheQ & RLICIOUS: **'kay

**JtheQ to RLICIOUS & PK15:** Yeah, and DONT TALK ABOUT ME 'KAY???

**PK15 to RLICIOUS: **She sure is moody lately

**RLICIOUS to PK15: **I know!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days Later

'_its the greatest time of year-and its here' _(**A/N **Cell phone/music ring tone)

**Missed call from **

**Scott Summers**

Next day aka dec. 11

**StheFL to JtheQ**: Are you okay? I've been calling you.

**StheFL to JtheQ:** I guess I'll have to tell you over text:

**StheFL to JtheQ: **I'm sorry for being an insesitive jerk, you were right.

**StheFL to JtheQ:** Please dont shut me out.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(MERRY CHRISTMAS!! )**

**( Join us for our Christmas party (20th) and our )**

**( Christmas eve party on CHRISTMAS EVE DUH!! )**

**( WHERE: X-Mansion )**

**( WHEN: 5:00 )**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 13

RIIIINNGG!!

"Hello?"

"Hello Chere,"

"Oh, Hi Remy. Did you get the invite?"

"De Christmas party?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah."

"So, ya cominn?"

"Yeah."

SILENCE

"Well, if your not gonna say anything else. I'm gona go."

"Wait-Chere, why dont we hang out today?"

"Okay."

"Okay, see you then."

BEEEEEEEEP

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the-_ (**A/N** another ringtone)

"Hiya Lance."

"Hey,"

"Where are you?"

"In my room. Why?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if we could hang out and --I miss you."

"But we saw each other at school-"

"Dont like-ruin the moment."

"Sorry."

"So- wanna go out to the movies?"

"Sure."

"'kay. let me get my purse and I'll meet you by your room."

BEEEEEEEEEP

Rinnnnnnggggggggggggggg

"HOW COULD YOU!!!!?"

"What- who is this?"

"WHO DO YOU THINK????? THIS IS JEAN!!!"

"OH!"

"'OH!!' I know about you and Scott!"

"What?"

"Wanda- dont play dumb! I know you and him have been talking!"

"We IMed."

"Same difference!"

"Okay Grey- stop. Your screaming in my ear- your mad at me becouse:"

"Of you and Scott. Do the math, MERRY CHRISTMAS! NOT!!"

BEEEEEEEEP

**JeantheQueen:** I just got off the phone with _her_.

**Rouge-a-licious: **Ya mean Wanda?

**JeantheQueen:** Duh!!!

_**MaximofftheGod has entered this conversation.**_

**MaximofftheGod:** Babes, The Pietro has arrived, you may breathe again.

**JeantheQueen:** Not in the mood.

**Rouge-a-licious:** Remy's here. I'll talk with you later Jean, good luck with dealing with

Wanda. Sorry again!

**MaximofftheGod: **Bye, Why-not in the mood Jean?

**JeantheQueen:** By Rouge. Have _fun_. LOL

**Rouge-a-licious:** Yeah... Me? The untouchable? LOL

_**Rouge-a-licious has left this conversation.**_

**JeantheQueen: **Just had to deal with you sister. That boyfriend-stealing bitch!

**MaximofftheGod: **Wanda?

**JeantheQueen: **Yeah.

**MaximofftheGod: **I know she a bitch, but why's she a '_boyfriend-stealing bitch!' _??

**JeantheQueen: **I cant believe you guys are realted, live in the same house and you

dont even know why she's the biggest boyfriend stealing bitch!! But I guess I'll tell you..

I heard Kitty and Lance talking about how they knew that Scott was talking to Wanda

and that he was very happy when the conversation ended. Like Happy happy-new

girlfriend happy.

**MaximofftheGod: **Oh, Well you know _The pietro _is right now single if you interested.

**JeantheQueen:** NOT INTERESTED AND EWWWW. YOUR NO HELP AT ALL!!!

_**JeantheQueen has left this conversation.**_

December 21st

_Dear Scott,_

_I'm not sure if I'm going to send this to you, after what happend at the Christmas_

_party last night. I really think you should suffer, in agony not knowing why your (ex) best_

_friend and (ex) girlfriend will NEVER talk to you again. _

_You once agreed with me that you never know what you are feeling or what really_

_happend until you write it down. Thats what I'm doing, writing all the horribleness of last night_

_donwn. So not only will I know what really happend but so wil you-If I send this to you._

_I got your text messages, I was shutting you out like you said, if you dont know why, _

_I'll tell you. I'm still mad at you for not spending christmas with me, going to Hawaii. You know _

_you could've invited me to come. But you did not._

_And then it happend. I realised what you were trying to say all along: You did not want_

_to be my girlfriend. I knew something was wrong. I heard Lance and Kitty talking about how _

_you and Wanda were talking, and "He was very excited about it..." I then called Wanda and she_

_did not deny talking to you, actually IMing with you. Same thing if you ask me! And then Peitro_

_already knew about Wanda and you!!! _

_I was making sure I had good Christmas music on for the Christmas party when I say_

_your car pull up. I was soooooo excited! Yea, I was VERY mad at you, but also excited_

_to see you. Becouse maybe just maybe you were coming home to me, and not your new_

_girlfriend Wanda. And then _she_ walked out of your car. _

_And that is why I hate you!!! YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!!_

_Your truly_

_Never yours,_

_Sincerly,_

_Screw you,_

_Jean Grey_

_Remy_

_How could ya? I thought you liked me!_

_It doesn't matter now, you and-and that girl you brought to the party; I hope ya_

_happy. I know I'm not._

_Rouge_

Chere,

What girl? That was my sister. You did not wait for Remy to explain himself.

I wanted you to meet my sister but you never came down to the party. And my sister

had to leave early to catch her plane. She was only in Bayville for a couple hours.

Ya still mad at me now?

Love Remy

_Remy,_

_Your sister huh? Okay, I'm not mad anymore._

_Love Rouge_

December 22

**JtheQ to PK15:** Turn off the christmas music!!!

**PK15 to JtheQ: **So, like we're talking now?

**JtheQ to PK15: **NO. TXTing is different then talking. And thanks for turning of the christmas

music.

**PK15 to JtheQ: **Like, whatever!

_One new message from _**Jubes. **

Hey Kitty,

Merry Christmas.

R u having a good 1? I am, its soooooo nice to spend time with my fam. Only downside

is its freeezzing here!

Soooooooooooooooo whats new? I'm bored right now. I'm actually going to go online in an

hour. You know that site you and all the others go on and chat, that one. ( Know I'm online

right now, sending this e-mail but- mom said I only have 5 min. and well, thats only enough

for sending this e-mail.)

Bye,

Jubillee

Hi Jubes

Cant go online then, maybe later?

Its like, soooooooooooo messed in the mansion right now;

You know that Jean always makes sure the kids who stay for christmas break throw

an awsome party? Well this year all hell broke loose! Everyone right now is mad at each

other.

Jean-Wanda, Me and Lance, Scott-Jean

Rouge-Remy, Jean-Me

Me-Lance,

The list goes on.

Kitty

P.S. Merry Christmas.

Wow, that totally sucks Kitty!

I cannot believe I'm missing all the fun! Can u chat?

Bye,

Jubille

_**Jubes.2cool4skool joined this conversation. **_

_**PrettyKitty15 entered this conversation**_

**PrettyKitty15: **Hey!

**MaximofftheGod: **So, hows it in the crazy x mantion, babes?

**PrettyKitty15:** ??? What? You heard?

**Jubes.2cool4skool:** How would you know quicksilver?

**MaximofftheGod:** Jubilee, its _The_ Peitro in the chat room

**Jubes.2cool4skool:** Oh, I'M SO SORRY! NOT!

**PrettyKitty15:** Cool it you two

**Jubes.2cool4skool:** Sry, Kitty arent you going to tell me whats going on?

**PrettyKitty15:** Yeah, well. I think It all started when Scott left for Hawaii, to see

his brother and do something for the proffesor.

**MaximofftheGod:** Oh yeah, thats what Scott was talking about. Do you know what his user

name is?

**Jubes.2cool4skool:** No what is it?

**MaximofftheGod:** 'SummerstheFearlessLeader'!! What a dork

**Jubes.2cool4skool:** Totally!!

**PrettyKitty15:** Like, do you like want me to tell you what happend Jubille or not?

**Jubes.2cool4skool:** I want to know,

**PrettyKitty15: **Well, basically

**PrettyKitty15:** I just realised I dont know why everyone is mad at eachother!!

**PrettyKitty15:** Sry, each other

**MaximofftheGod:** Come on Valley Girl. Just THINK. Remember how to do that?

**Jubes.2cool4skool:** What do you mean?

**PrettyKitty15: **Your a LOSER peitro!! And Jubillee, I know who each person is mad

at like I said in my e-mail. But only becouse they wont talk to each other. And when

all of the sudden the mansion is silent you like pick up reall fast, who's mad at who.

But know when I think about it I dont know WHY?

**Jubes.2cool4skool: **Most of the time its over some stupid miscommunication.

**MaximofftheGod: **You would know how?

**Jubes.2cool4skool: **Self proclaimed snoop

**PrettyKitty15: **It is true. Like, I know why I'm mad at lance; he decided not to

come for the christmas party.

**MaximofftheGod:** That's all? You girls are sooo fickle.

**Jubes.2cool4skool:** Kitty, I know I'm younger and one of the new mutant and all; but

I actually agree with quicksilver.

**MaximofftheGod: **Babe, its _THE PEITRO!!!!! _And Pryde, he is staying at the

mansion, dont you think that's more then enough to ask of him?

**Jubes.2cool4skool: **I know, that's a lot- Lance staying at the mansion... I would not ask

more of him.

**Jubes.2cool4skool:** But you did. And on top of that your mad at him

**PrettyKitty15:** Can I speak please?

**MaximofftheGod:** We cant stop you can we?

**Jubes.2cool4skool: **Good one, yeah go ahead Kitty.

**PretteyKitty15:** Yes I did all those stuff, but why should it be so hard for him?

**MaximoftheGod:** I dont want to get all 'dr. phill' on you but:-- It is hard for Lance and

if you really care for him you should of known that, accepted that and not flip over it.

I'm out now.

_**MaximofftheGod has left this conversation.**_

**Jubes.2cool4skool: **He's good.

**PrettyKitty15:** I guess, Like, great. Now I've got to talk with Lance.

**Jubes.2cool4skool:** Bye, Merry Christmas, keep me posted and good luck

**PretteyKitty15:** I will

_**PrettyKitty15 has left this conversation.**_

_Dear Lance,_

_I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry! "For what?" You'll ask me._

_I'm sorry for forcing you to stay at the mansion, and trying to make you come to the_

_christmas party. If you dont want to come then I should NOT try to make you._

_I hope you'll say "I forgive you my Pretty Kitty."_

_Love,_

_Kitty_

_P.S. Sorry I dont have the guts to say this to your face and instead I'm slipping_

_this under your door. _

_Dear Kitty_

_I forgive you. _

_I did not want to come to the party becouse, well Jean thretend me that if I came_

_to the party I was dead. ...She wanted to know what Scott and Wanda were IMing _

_about. At the time I was more afraid of Wanda then Jean. BOY! I was wrong!!! _

_Jean can be real mean when mad!! I almost told her about the advice Wanda gave_

_Scott. Almost, and so she said 'dont show up to the party,,,, or else!!' ...Thats when_

_I decided Wanda is _not_ as mean or threating as Jean._

_I dont know how you deal with her, I've only been staying at the mansion for 2 wks._

_and I'm already freaked._

_Love,_

_Lance_

_Dear Lance_

_First of all everyone at the mansion knows not to get on Jean's bad side._

_Or else all hell breaks loose!_

_Love Kitty_

_Dear Kitty_

_Thanks for letting me know about the evil side of Jean NOW!!!_

_Love,_

_Lance_

_Dear Lance_

_I'm gonna talk to her, she CANNOT go around threatining my boyfriend!_

_Oh, and do you like wanna get smoothie's or sometithing later on?_

_Love Kitty_

_Dear Kitty_

_Sure! And good luck talking with Jean._

_Love Lance_

December 22 Next Day

Kitty phased through Jean's door, mind set on telling Jean off. But when she saw

Jean's floor covered with balled up tissues Kitty was taken back.

Jean sniffed, "What do you want?"

"Umm, like I just wanted to talk about how you thretend my boyfriend. Not cool

"I'm not really in the mood right now."

'Woah, what is wrong with Jean?' Kitty thought to herself.

Jean picked up a folded piece of paper. "Read this."

Kitty read the letter Jean wrote to Scott yesterday.

"No."

"What?" Jean asked.

"Like, you've got it all wrong."

"I do? So Scott did not do all these things?"

"No-well, Like,"

"Will you just do me a favor and give that to him?"

"Okay Jean."

December 23

**Rouge-a-licious:** And ya did'nt even bother to let Jean know that she's

horrible wrong?

**PrettyKitty15: **No

**Jubes.2cool4skool:** Kinda dumb if you ask me. Kitty you REALLY should of

told Jean what you know, it will save Christmas if you ask me. I mean, think about

it: If Lance and you were having a big fight would'nt you want Jean to tell you what

she knows?

**Rouge-a-licious:** Jubes, you sure are growing up! This time with your family has

really mad you matured.

**Jubes.2cool4skool:** Not really, the reason I'm IMing right now is becouse I'm

kinda grounded from TPing the whole neigboorhood with some old freinds, and

wrecking the Christmas tree when I made it light up-literally. The whole family are

at the movies, I was not aloud to go. :pout:

**PrettyKitty15: **Maybe you have not truly matured but that is good advice.

How should I do it? I already passed the note to Scott. Well actually all I did

is put it in the mail box. Since Scott's in Hawaii. He went back after the party's

drama.

**Rouge-a-licous:** Here's a thought: sign out, turn off your computer, walk out

of our room, get your great and wonderfull room-mate some soda and then

knock (I mean knock not phase through) on Jean's door and talk. Not IM

Not txt Not call Not pass a note Not write a letter.

**Jubes.2cool4skool:** I agree with Rouge. Thats the best thing to do.

**PrettyKitty15:** :whine: But--- Like,

**Rouge-a-licious:** You've got no more excuses

**PrettyKitty15:** Okay, but I'm like, NOT getting my annoying room-mate a

drink.

_**PrettyKitty15 has left this conversation**_

**Jubes.2cool4skool: **If you guys are in the same room why are you IMing?

**Rouge-a-licious: **Becouse--- ...Its fun and that way we can chat with you

too.

**Jubes.2cool4skool:** Cool. So how are you? Anything going on with that other

guy- the Cajin? Did he go back to the South for the Holidays? I would'nt know

since I was the first one to leave.

**Rouge-a-licious:** Dont wanna talk about it.

_**PrettyKitty15 has entered this conversation**_

**Jubes.2cool4skool:** Why are you back 5 min. later?

**Rouge-a-licious: **Yea??

**PrettyKitty15:** She was not in her room.

**Rouge-a-licious:** Oh.

December 24 Christmas Eve

_Dear Jean_

_I just got you're letter and read it about 5 times, and I'im sending this one _

_First Class 1 day delivery do get to you faster. WOAH, Dont take this_

_personally but between you and the otehr girls at the mansion you sure_

_do jump to conclusions!! Since you probably took this personally, I'm_

_sorry._

_First off, I'm not dating anyone else but you._

_Second, I'm sorry, I should of invited you to come to Hawaii, I ass-_

_umed you'd be okay with it. And that you'd rather spend christmas with_

_everyone in Bayville. But what do I know? I'm just a jerk that is not _

_sensitive to his girlfriends feelings._

_Third, I went online and got advice from Wanda, Lance and Peitro_

_none of it was good except Wanda's. Which was to apologize, and send you_

_a great christmas gift. (Part of it was spending the Christmas party with you._

_Which brings us too:)_

_Fourth, I picked up Wanda becouse she was hitchhiking from the_

_mall, and I thought I'd give her a lift. I told her I was heading to the mansion_

_and she said she could walk from there. _

_I left back for Hawaii becouse I could only stay for a day, and when I arrived_

_at the party you weren't there. _

_Please forgive me Jean,,,,, _

_Love,_

_Scott Summers_

_P.S. Once you get this PLEASE IM me as a reply._

_**MaximofftheGod has entered this conversation**_

**MaximofftheGod: **Summers, what are you doing here?

**SummerstheFearlessLeader:** Same as you.

**MaximofftheGod:** 'kay. Whatever. I here its not good in paradise.

**SummerstheFearlessLeader:** Yeah, I heard from Jean and sent

her a letter back, told her to go online so we could work it out.

I really dont like when she's mad at me, she hold's the key to me

being happy.

**MaximofftheGod:** Oh, too bad. BRB

**SummerstheFearlessLeader:** What's BRB?

**MaximofftheGod:** hahahahah Be Right Back, you're not good on computers are you?

**SummerstheFearlesLeader:** Not really.

**MaximofftheGod: **I bet your password is like, password or something like

that.

**SummerstheFearlessLeader: **No it is not. I bet your's is Smartass

**MaximofftheGod:** BRB and no it is not

_**IROCKTHEWORLD has entered this conversation**_

**IROCKTHEWORLD:** So how's it going with Jean?

**SummerstheFearlessDork: **I'm not sure. She is supposed to be online

so we can chat. But as you see she is not online right now.

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **HAHAHAHA Whats witht the new username?

**SummerstheFearlessDork:** What new username?

_**Rouge-a-licious has joined this conversation**_

**MaximofftheGod:** Its good isn't it?

**IROCKTHEWORLD:** Totally.

**Rouge-a-licious: **What?

**SummerstheFearlessDork:** YEah, what?

**Rouge-a-licious:** OMG sooo good! How did you figure out his password?

**MaximofftheGod:** What do you think? It only took me 3 times to get the

right one: 1. Password, 2. SummerstheFearlessLeader 3. Jean Summers

...Which one do you think worked?

**IROCKTHEWORLD:** Your kidding me! 'Jean Summers'??? That one worked

didn't it? Oh my gosh!! This is priceless!! You are sooooooo good Peitro!!

I'll even say _The_ Peitro!!!

**Rouge-a-licious: **I usually dont like totally making fun of Scott--but this is

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO hilarius!!!

...Scott, has he even found noticed it yet?

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **Doubt it.

**MaximofftheGod:** Thank you, thank you. You may write the checks to

me ASAP!!! And I agree with Lance, I dout Summers has figured it out yet.

He's not that computer savy. ...Did I just say savy? I'm going all Pirat-ey

**SummerstheFearlessDork:** Yes, with all your talking I did notice that

Peitro changed my username. I just have not been saying anything about

it becouse I've been trying to change my username back.

**IROCKTHEWORLD**: Obviously you failed, it still reads: SummerstheFearlessDork.

Personally I think it fits! LOL And Peitro, your scarring me, dont go all

pirate-y. Savy? HAHAHHAHAHA

**Rouge-a-licious:** You guys are SO stupid: 'Pirate-y' is not even a

word. I'm gonna have to go, with a less students here becouse of

Christmas break it means more indivudiuls cant do their chores- in turn

meaning _I_ have to do more chores. :frown:

_**Rouge-a-licious has left this conversation**_

**MaximofftheGod:** You and Kitty still mad at each other? Becouse I've got

twin dates tonight: Brittany and Christine. Blondes. On vacation, what happens

in Bayville stayes in Bayville if you know what I mean. If your interested, and

willing to pay me a service charge of 20 dollars, you can get Christine.

**IROCKTHEWORLD:** No thank you, Kitty and I are together again. She out

of the blue apologized for everything that she did wrong. Weird.

**SummerstheFearlessDork:** Hate to interupt, but could you change my

name back? And do you think Jean's gonna sign on anytime soon? I dont

know what to do!! Alvers, your staying at the mansion, what's going on

with Jean?

**MaximofftheGod: **Your missing out Lance-

**IROCKTHEWORLD: **No I'm not and Scott, I have not seen Jean at all.

Maybe becouse I've been hanging out with Kitty and trying to also _not_

hang out with her so I can get her the best christmas gift. /no succes yet\

My guess is that Jean has not left her room. Which reminds me, I think

YOU owe me becouse your girlfriend TOTALLY thretend me to tell her what

you and Wanda were talking about and I did not tell her. I could of made

something up and made her even more mad at her.

I will be redeeming my IOU when you least expect it.

**SummerstheFearlessDork:** Whatever.

**MaximofftheGod:** The Peitro is out, got to get ready for the twins,

_**MaximofftheGod has left this conversation**_

**IROCKTHEWORLD:** Dont forget you owe me

_**IROCKTHEWORLD has left this conversation**_

_Christmas Day_

RRRIIINNNGG

"Hello?"

"Hi Honey. I was just calling to wish you a Merry Christmas. I know things

are a little tense with us." The lady on the other end paused. "But I want

you to know that your desicion to spend Christmas break with you little

boyfriend is okay with your Father and I."

"Thanks mom." Jean said softly, and almost sadly.

"So, are you having a good Christmas?"

Jean sniffed and shook her head, forgetting her mother could not see her.

"Yea, but Scott and I broke up,"

"Oh Jean, I knew this was going to happen. But-I'm sorry."

"Thanks, I guess it just was not ment to be."

There was silence on both ends.

"He sent me a letter trying to apologize. I just- I dont want to forgive him.

I thought I loved him, and yet he's still so reckless with- he- we're just not

meant to be." Jean finished.

"Oh, you cant just shut the boy out. If you felt something even close to love-

you need to pursue it. You cant let it fall to the way side, fight for it Jean! Be

true to yourself and each other. If you and Sean were truly not meant

to be at least you can say you fought for it. So get up, pick up the tisues on the

ground, change out of your pajama's and fight honey!"

"You know me too well." Jean said and dry swallowed, thinking of the things she'd have to

do. "Okay mom. I'll do it."

"Good luck and Merry Christmas Jean."

"To you too mom."

BEEEEEP

**JtheQ to StheFL:** When are you coming back?

**StheFL to JtheQ:** Your talking to me again.?!. :) Dec. 31

**JtheQ to StheFL:** We'll talk then.

**StheFL to JtheQ:** Okay, Merry Christmas!

**JtheQ to StheFL:** It's not where I'm standing.

_"DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY..." _

**PrettyKitty15: **I'm gonna go, something weird is going on.

**IROCKTHEWORLD:** I know, what is that noise?

**Rouge-a-licious:** Christmas music?

**Jubes.2cool4skool:** How is that weird? Its christmas. DUH!!  
**Rouge-a-licious:** Well, over hear its been the weirdest christmas season.

No one's been playing Christmas music or anything. ...And It's all becouse

of Jean's stupid Christmas party.

**PrettyKitty15**: Nuh-uh. Its what happend at the christmas party.

**Rouge-a-licious:** Same thing

**IROCKTHEWORLD:** Shouldnt one of you girls check and see if its jean?

**Rouge-a-licious:**...

**PrettyKitty15:** I know you guys want me to do it but---

**Jubes.2cool4skool:** Your the one who did not clear things up for her. You know

that you could of been a part of the solution and made your christmas better...

...The guilt trip working? 'Couse I cant tell, ususally it kicks in after i just start

blabbing on ana on and on and on... Is it working.. is it? Is it?

**PrettyKitty15** ENOUGH! It is!! I'll go check on Jean and see why the Christmas

music is on.

_**PrettKitty15 has left this conversation.**_

"Jean?" Kitty called out as she followed the music and phased through anything that

blocked her way.

"Hi Kitty. Whats up?" Jean asked in a sugar coated tone. She was arranging christmas

gifts under the tree.

"I like, wanted to ask you the same thing."

"Well, It's christmas, so I just brought done some of my gifts. I kinda forgot to last night."

"Jean, drop the act." Kitty said, gently grasped Jean's hand leading her to the couch. "Talk

to me, you've been 100 depresed over Scott and to be honest everyone has been mad at

each other sine the christmas party. And we all forgot about christmas." Kitty looked around

and fully realised the extent of Jean's 'christmas izing'. Decorations and color coordinating for

this season. "Why the sudden change? Christmas music, decorations, gifts? Tell me, please."

"My mom called." Jean dry swallowed. "She told me that you have to fight for love and not to

let it go so easily. So that's what I'm doing. Not a good job in all the asspects but you guys

are like family to me and I love you. So I'm trying to save- whats lefft of christmas. Ya wanna

help me?"

"Sure. Give me a sec though."

"Okay."

Kitty ran back to her room.

_**PrettyKitty15 has joined this conversation**_

**PrettyKitty15:** Come on Lance, we need to help Jean. She's trying to save Christmas!!

Rouge, I know you dont want to help and all, but get your scrany but out of the

computer room and intothe rec room to help Jean. OKAY? Oh, Merry Christmas Jubillee, TTYL

**Jubes.2cool4skool:** You too, and let me know what happens okay?

**PrettyKitty15:** Will do.

**Rouge-a-licious:** Yes mother!

**IROCKTHEWORLD**: claps hands your gonna help save christmas. Yay LOL

**PrettyKitty15:** Stop IMing and move ppl!! Death Stare

**IROCKTHEWORLD:** ...

**Roug-a-licious:** Not as strong as Jean's online but...

_**Rouge-a-licous has left this conversation**_

_**PrettyKitty15 has left this conversation**_

_**IROCKTHEWORLD has left this conversation**_

Dec 31

LANDING FLIGHT 7895623 HAWAII TO BAYVILLE.

"Scott!!" Jean yelled and ran up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and then just stopped.

With little space between their faces.

"Jean, I'm so sorry." He whispered, and dropped his carry on to enclose his arms around the

striking red head.

"No, I am."

He stared into her stunning emerald eyes.

"Forgive me?" She asked in a forlorn voice.

He answeared by closing the distance between them with a kiss.

Which she eagerly depend.

As theY just stood there in their rhapsody, they both knew this kiss was tained by the sorrow

of yesterday's, but yet had the absulote that they would make it through tomorrow, somehow together.


End file.
